legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Star (Fayelon)
Star is an OC created by Fanfictiondreamer for a very special story, the Fayelons Story. She is from an alien race of magic users known as the Fayelons. She is the last to be part of Jewel and her group of friends after her old posse dumped her for becoming a tomboy. She has stuck with her new friends eversince. One day, a terrible occurance involving a hero being responsible for the senseless slaughtering of many people was brought to her and her friends' attention. Fearing that things would get worse from there, she and her friends decided to steal some magical items to protect their home and all those who lived in it and fled. They spent many months drifting from one galaxy to another (or realm as they call them) until they arrived within the Milky Way galaxy. Knowing that they couldn't continue running from their pursuer forever, they decided to stand their ground and take the fight within that galaxy with the crew of the Normandy helping them out however they can. Ideal voice actress: Tara Strong Personality Star is a....very unique person to put it one way. She is a happy, outgoing young girl. She is also ambicious and adventurous as she does have a thrill for adventure and action. She started out her life as a typical girly-girl who liked doing typical girly-girl stuff. However, she got bored of all of that overtime and wanted to go for something more exciting. When she got older, she tried her hand at taking on some sporty activities and from there, she had so much fun that she never went back. However, a lot of the girly stuff was pushed on her as a kid when the people in her life pushed a lot of that stuff on her, insisting that girls should only like girl things. At that age, she didn't really understand that this was a form of the people in her life trying to dictate her interests and believed that she should like girl things. However, she didn't realize that they weren't for her, but kept doing it because she believed that she should. When she got a little older, she met a few other girls who were also girly and she stayed with them because she felt that it was fun to do girly stuff with them. However, when she developed a love for adventurous and sporty stuff and became a tomboy, her old posse pretended that they didn't know her, which hurt her greatly. When she was approached by Jewel and was asked to join her and her group of friends, she hesitated at first, but overtime, they grew on her and she had been with them eversince. From there, she felt like she had a group of girls to which she could be herself and slowly realized that having all of the girly things pushed on her was wrong. So because of that, she became rebellious towards all those who pushed her to being girly, much to their dismay and disgust. Star suffers from a lot of pain that she tends to hide behind her cheerful demeanor because of her past, to which the crew of the Normandy were able to pick up on. This caused her to develop a lot of love and devotion towards her new friends, both magical and non-magical. Also, her ambitious and enthusiastic attitude and devotion to them has been a sort of coping mechanism for her pain. She also developed a pet peev of anyone calling her "girlie girl", which can very easily set her off. Her rebellious attitude and her boredom towards mediocre things, which is what she called a lot of girly things now, caused her to develop a fascination towards things that are strange, be it bizarre occurances and unorthodox personalities of others, to which she had developed a fascination towards Mordin, which didn't surprise her friends at all. Powers Star has powers over Light magic. She can develop all sorts of attacks such as lasers and flashes. She can even flash her entire body with a burst of her Light powers. She can also glow in the dark, which makes her a living nightlight. She has really good control over her light powers and is very confident in her skills. She didn't start out her schooling as a fighter but as she entered lessons regarding combat, she became very well devoted to using her powers in combat. She has shown to be a very excellent shot as she very rarely misses her targets with her projectiles. Her powers, however, aren't distructive so even though she can unleash burst of light that are like explosions, they really can't harm anyone nor have they shown to be fatal. It is also revealed that she has powers over lightning. She is able to summon a bolt of lightning at anyone she points at. However, she has yet to figure out how to use it effectively without having it be fatal. Because of this, she never uses her lightning powers unless she's pushed into doing so. She was eventually able to learn how to channel her lightning powers in a much more subtle manner in which these powers are reduced to damaging her targets rather than killing them. From this, she can generate surges of electricity with her hands and can use them at projectiles by tossing them. She can also have the electric energy surge through her body as a means of intensifying her powers. After she learned how to better control her lightning powers, she was able to use them and her light powers alternatively.Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Fanfictiondreamer Category:Magical Girls Category:Tomboys Category:Blondes Category:Pink Eyed Characters Category:Characters in the Fayelons Story Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Heroes Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Flyers Category:Masculine Girl Category:White Haired Characters Category:Photokinetic Characters